Surviving Senior Year
by BlaccDragon25
Summary: Senior year is a stressful time for anyone in high school. But who knew it could be like this. Wrestling with demons takes on a whole new meaning for Natsu. Who's side will he choose? Can he survive his senior year with his friends, and harem, by his side? Or will he fall bringing the world down with him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

"Yo" – regular speech

" _ **Yo"**_ – phone

' _Yo'_ – thoughts

 ***Yo*** \- text speech

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Fuuuck!" The sound of an alarm going off signaled that the day had begun but its owner had different plans. Canceling the alarm on his phone, the occupant continued to lie in bed, his onyx eyes half open.

Lazily tossing the covers to the side, Natsu Dragneel languidly rose from his bed. On habit, he scratched his stomach underneath his wife bearer as he slowly made his way to his blinds. He would immediately come to regret it as the sun's rays blinded him. Natsu would best describe it as fifty supernovas exploding one after another right in front of your face. Stumbling back he accidently fell on his odd colored cat, Happy. Screeching, the feline ran off into the hall before he could apologize. Sighing in defeat, Natsu chose to lay on the floor of his room, surrounded by the accumulation of his dirty clothes and old spicy ramen cups. Draping his arm over his eyes, he cursed the day once again.

"I fucking hate Mondays."

"But Natsu-nii today is the first day of school. Aren't you the least bit excited?" Flipping onto his stomach, he pushed himself up and sat on his knees to give the owner of the voice a large, welcoming smile. With blue hair flowing like a waterfall down her back and still dressed in her pajamas was his little sister Wendy Marvell. Standing up Natsu opened his arms for a hug. He chuckled when he felt her small body rush into his chest with her petite arms wrapping themselves around his torso.

"You'll understand when you're older Wendy. You too will find yourself hating Mondays like a normal person," he joked. Her face still buried into his chest, Wendy shook her head in disagreement.

"Then I don't want to be normal, I like Mondays!" she retorted, her face set in a pout that Natsu found to be adorable.

"Hehe, then you'll forever be a weirdo like Lucy." Pulling away from his sister, Natsu went to his closest and pulled out his school uniform that he luckily remembered to iron the night before. "Come to think of it…" Taking his cellphone from its charger, he checked his messages and grimaced at the four unanswered texts from his blonde friend.

 ***Are you ready for tomorrow?! We become seniors XD***

 ***We're still walking together right?!***

" **Natsu are you asleep?! Wake up you jerk!***

" **FYI, I'll be at your house at 7:15. You better be ready!***

Natsu's body tensed up when he checked the time on his phone. It read 7:13.

"Crap!" Just as the words left his mouth, the doorbell rang. Dragging his hands through his hair, Natsu stuffed his phone into the pocket of his shorts and went downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it, standing before him was a beautiful blonde with eyes that shined like chocolate diamonds and a smile so bright and cheerful it could brighten anyone's day better than the sun itself. Standing in the doorway, Lucy Heartfilia wore her school's summer uniform that consisted of a white button down short-sleeved shirt, a large red and black ribbon tied around the collar, a black and red checkered short skirt with a pair of her own black leggings and brown shoes on her feet. Overall, Lucy looked like the picturesque high school girl.

With this being her last year of high school before embarking into the world of adulthood, Lucy was ready and willing to make this year, her senior year, a time she would not soon forget. Waking up this morning, she felt the winds of change blowing and since then her mood had been at its highest as she was eagerly anticipating what fate had in store for her. Nothing could put a damper on her mood. Nothing except for the incompetency of her pink haired, half-asleep best friend. Upon having the door opened for her, Lucy's broad smile immediately fell when she saw Natsu's disheveled appearance. Hair flattened on one side, bits of crust in the corners of his eyes, a dry streak of saliva running vertically on his cheek all the while wearing a wrinkled wife beater and basketball shorts Natsu was the farthest thing from prepared. Heaving a heavy sigh, Lucy internally was scolding herself for being optimistic that for once the male would be dressed and prepared when she arrived. _'You know what they say about wishful thinking…'_

"Didn't you get my texts last night?" she sighed, annoyance laced in her tone.

"Yeah…" Natsu yawned, not even attempting to cover his mouth. Lucy covered hers, however, as Natsu's morning breath hit her like a slap in the face. Her frown deepened even more and her eyes glared daggers at his nonchalance.

"So why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Hehe I sort of slept in? Hey, don't give me that look! Look, I'm sorry. I was up late last night playing a pick-up game at the park with the guys. I couldn't say no and I couldn't just leave either. I was getting buckets Luce. Buckets!" he exclaimed, imitating taking a shot and keeping his wrist bent like a gooseneck. Shaking her head, Lucy stepped past him and into his house. Natsu didn't mind it at all that she didn't ask. In all fairness, he had done it to her more times than either of them could count. Also since becoming friends in middle school, she had come to his house more than enough times for it to be considered her second home.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just wait here. Are you going to eat breakfast?" she asked putting her bag down in a chair. Opening the pantry, she pulled out two boxes of cereal. Stifling a second yawn with his fist, Natsu spoke before setting foot on the stairs.

"Yeah, just put some cereal in a bowl for me. I'll be down in a minute. Make yourself at home. Wendy should be down soon." That being said, he ascended the stairs. Taking out three bowls, Lucy rinsed them out and filled the two for her and Wendy half way with cereal and the one designated for Natsu up to the brim. She placed a box back in the pantry but left Natsu's out knowing full well that one bowl wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his insatiable appetite.

"Ohayo Lucy-neesan!" The buxom blonde's smile grew tenfold at the cheerful voice. Turing around Lucy wrapped her arms around Wendy who nearly tackled her to the floor. The tender moment, however, was short lived when Lucy felt Wendy's face smash into her assets causing both females to blush profusely. The middle schooler quickly pulled away and bowed in forgiveness.

"Gomenasai Lucy nee-san!" she apologized meekly. Though Wendy was embarrassed, she was also burning with envy. She loved Lucy like a sister but the woman was yet another reminder of her lack of development. Most of her female classmates in middle school had begun to show except for her; what made the incident with Lucy more heart wrenching was the fact that she once overheard Lucy mention how she began to develop at an age younger than Wendy did. Sometimes life is so unfair.

"Don't worry about it Wendy. So are you ready for your first year of middle school? Oooh I wish I was a few years younger. Then we would go to the same school when you graduate and we could join clubs together, walk home together, do homework together, shop together…" Wendy let out an awkward giggle at the blonde's rambling. Fortunately, a pink haired savior came to her rescue.

"Slow down Lucy, you're scaring my sister. We love you and everything but we can only take so much of you during the day. Anything more than that and it'll be a miracle if we haven't lost our minds yet. Huuuh, man I think I just scared myself," Natsu laughed, playfully shuddering as he came into the kitchen. Like Lucy, he wore the school's summer uniform but with a slight tweak to his own brand of style. He wore the standard dark blue pants and the school's short-sleeved white button down but underneath it, he wore a black long sleeved shirt and his trademarked scarf around his neck.

"Oh, and like you're such a joy to be around Mr. Vomits On Anything With Wheels," Lucy retorted pointing her spoon in his direction.

"Sounds like someone wants to walk alone," Natsu replied. Taking a seat at the table, he grabbed the milk carton and filled his bowl.

"Hey don't be mean! Its lonely walking alone and what am I to do if some creep decides to get fresh. Besides we've been walking for years, you just can't break tradition like that," she reasoned. Spoon in mouth, Natsu fixed her with an inquisitive stare before looking at Wendy.

"What do you think Wendy, should I come with her or should I take the day off? So what if I miss school, it's only the first day. And what do you mean 'what would you do'? You'd kick him of course! You do it to me more than enough than times with your monster legs-Ow! Ow! Ok, God I'll come with you! I was only playing! Let go of my arm already!" Lucy grinned victoriously before releasing his skin from between her manicured nails. Rubbing his arm to ease the pain, Natsu took a dry piece of cereal from his bowl and threw it at Lucy. His revenge was glorious as he watched the blonde screech and jump in her seat when the piece ricocheted off her chin before falling into her shirt, unbeknownst to him nestling in her cleavage. She shook around to make the cereal fall and when it did, she threw it back at him, only to gawk when he caught it in his mouth. Her already pink cheeks at watching him eat cereal that had just been between her breasts turned fifty shades of red when he fixed her with a cocky smirk that told her 'Is that all you got?'. Her heart hammered away inside her chest, beating against her sternum like a drum. Not wanting to give him any more ammo to tease her, Lucy turned away with a huff.

"Hmph!"

"Ah come on," he rested his hand on her shoulder, "You know I was only kidding. I'm coming with you regardless and ain't no pervert gonna touch you. They would have to have a reason to in the first place," he jibed, laughing when Lucy threw another piece of cereal, this time actually hitting her mark.

"Do you ever shut up…jerk," she giggled lightheartedly.

"Please, you know you love this jerk." Her diminishing blush come back full force at his words. Lucy couldn't help but to sigh at how on target he was without even trying. It's true. She had been in love with him since middle school yet for all these years she was too hesitant to take the leap. Whenever she attempted to take her relationship with Natsu to the next level, she would lose her nerve and back pedal into her comfort zone otherwise known as the friend zone. It was always his grin that gave her confidence but it was the same grin that gave her uncertainty. Uncertainty that if things between them didn't work out, would she ever see that grin given her way or would it be something else like scorn, resentment or disappointment. For years she stood idly by letting things between them progress at their own pace, albeit a snail's pace, and for her it was fine. But not anymore. She had grown impatient over time. She grew disappointed in herself for thinking that Natsu could ever come to hate her. A heart as pure and golden as his could never hold a grudge. They had been through thick and thin and were the best of friends and if she learned anything from her numerous romance novels and shoujo manga it was that some of the best relationships were those between close friends. This year, she would ask Natsu out and no amount of self-doubt would deter her. Even if she had to prostrate herself in front of him, she would make him look at her like a woman and not just as his childhood friend. It was about time for her to 'man up' and take what she wanted. However all that would have to wait when she saw the time on the stove.

"Oh no we got to go! School is about to start and I want to get my schedule and see what classes I have!" she cried, rushing to wash her bowl, put it away and push her chair back. Curse her manners.

"Calm down nerd! Ow, dammit that hurts! Fine I'm getting up!" Natsu whined, holding his throbbing shin.

"Good it was meant to hurt you smartass! Are you going to be ok Wendy?" Since she and Natsu became friends, Lucy had taken up the mantle of being Wendy's big sister. Any sort of advice or guidance that she needed that Natsu couldn't provide due to his ignorance on the matter or he being a male, Lucy was right there to give it to her. In addition to being her older sister, Lucy also tended to act like her mother. Over the years, the two had bonded to the point that Lucy would check in on Wendy to make sure she was fine and in good health. She cared so much for Wendy's safety and well-being, Natsu often teased her about being a mother hen, but she knew he it was all in good fun. As the shapely blonde doted over the petite bluenette, Natsu stood to the side with his backpack over one shoulder and warm smile on his face as he watched the two females converse. He was forever grateful to Lucy for being a person that Wendy could look up to after what she had been through over the years.

"I'll be alright Lucy; my school isn't too far from here remember. Besides, I promised to walk with some of my friends so I'll be fine," the teenager assured her. The three walked out the door together and traveled down towards the end of the street. Receiving one last hug from Wendy, they waved her off before going their separate ways.

"So are you ready for this year?" Lucy asked him, a skip in her step and a blinding smile on her pretty features.

Pumping his fist in the air, Natsu looked skyward. "Hell yeah I'm ready! Whatever this year has to throw at me, I say bring it on! I'm getting fired up!"

* * *

Magnolia High School, home of the Fairies. As lame and non-threatening as the name was, the school was top tier with its academics and athletics always being ranked number one. It is one of the most sought after schools in the country of Fiore as those who graduate go on to attend prestigious colleges and from there become hugely successful in life. The staff were kind and incredibly helpful but with a dash of craziness that made the school so unique. The students that attended it were just the same. Natsu had first heard about the school from Lucy during their time in middle school and she all but demanded that he go as well. Like he wouldn't have in the first place, it was the closest school by his house and its basketball program, in his words, kicks ass. The school was also the place where some of his best friends had decided to attend.

"What's up, Lucy! What's good fire crotch!" Ah, hear come said friends now. Walking down the hall were his two closets male friends ( _which he would deny with his dying breathe_ ) Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. Beside them were Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden. Gajeel, Juvia and Levy were dressed appropriately if you overlooked the black haired student's many piercings and loose tie but the other two had made some slight wardrobe problems. Although she wore the standard skirt and indoor slippers, Cana chose to wear the white shirt the only way she knew how: tie it in a knot below her large breasts. The only thing covering her chest was her signature black bikini top. As for Gray, he had on his pants and shoes but that was pretty much it. Thankfully, for them the school was very lax on its dress code policy, opting to give the students the choice of dressing in any manner they chose as long as it wasn't nude. That and the fact that the principal was very lenient coupled with being a huge pervert.

"Hey guys, great to see you! And Gray, your shirt," Lucy informed him. She would have told Cana the same, but the scantily clad brunette would only sneer and call her a prude. Looking down, Gray yelped at seeing his naked torso. His head shot in all directions, his eyes searching for his lost shirt. Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, he sighed in relief as Juvia had it neatly folded in her palms. Relief would quickly turn to terror when his self-appointed girlfriend/fiancé/lover offered to put it back on him, a manic look in her deep blue eyes. Before she could though, he snatched it away and quickly put it on, mentally drowning out her exaggerated cries of anguish.

"Yeah, what's good guys!" Natsu shook Gray and Gajeel's hands and came in for a one armed hug while getting normal hugs from all three girls. Well with Levy, he got a normal one. Juvia was like a board in his arms, refusing to touch another man besides Gray and Natsu had to fight off Cana once she began to put her hands under his black shirt. When it was Lucy's turn, she had a similar problem with Cana. With Juvia, she had to fight off the need to run when blue haired beauty began to squeeze her with more strength then needed while muttering something about a love rival.

"So did you guys get your schedules yet?" Levy asked excitedly. Lucy shook her head and explained why they were late.

"Typical Natsu, up late again I see. You know, you could've called me and I would have happily helped tire you out. Or does Lucy already have that job covered." Leaning into the blonde's shoulder, Cana winked and nudged her side with her elbow.

"C-C-Cana shut up!" Lucy yelled, her cheeks turning a shade of pink that matched Natsu's hair.

"Don't worry; I don't think that idiot even heard her." Gray jabbed his thumb in the direction of several long lines. Spotting a head of pink hair Lucy sighed, happy that he didn't hear Cana's innuendo. Though it would be safe to assume that he probably wouldn't have understood what she said. It was a well-known fact that Natsu wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He wasn't dumb, just unrealistically dense. Nevertheless, she still cared for him even if his skull was filled with rocks.

"Yo Luce, I got yours too," he blurted walking back to the group with his and Lucy's schedules in hand. She thanked him and all seven compared classes. Lucy and Natsu shared English. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu all shared P.E. making the girls send a silent prayer out to the gym teacher who had to put up with them and their antics. Cana had Lucy in mathematics ( _which she thanked the heavens for but caused Natsu to curse them)_ and Lucy, Levy and Natsu all shared science together ( _which forced Natsu to rebuke his previous statement_ ).

"Ah, we don't have any classes together Natsu. I'm gonna be lonely without you." Feigning sadness, Cana leaned into Natsu, flirtatiously draping her arms around his shoulders and rubbing her cheek against his. She intentionally pressed her breasts against his arm in such a way that it rubbed against her ample cleavage. Sending a sly smirk towards the now raging Lucy, the taller female took pleasure in seeing her friend become so frustrated. _'Good, you need to have that kind of fire if you want to get anywhere with this guy. Have to say though his body is very nice. If she doesn't take him, I just might have to.'_

"Uh, I think class is about to start soon, so can you let me go Cana," Natsu asked, feeling slightly uneasy. It wasn't Cana he was necessarily uncomfortable with; well she was part in it. The true source of his anxiety was the glare that Lucy was sending his way. If it became anymore heated, Natsu was sure his head would melt.

Untangling him from her clutches, but slowly running her fingers along the nape of his neck, Cana said her good byes and took off in the direction of her first class. Gajeel, Gray and Juvia did the same leaving Levy, Lucy, and Natsu to walk together. After Levy found hers, Natsu and Lucy entered their English class. They recognized some faces but none more than the beauty that was surrounded by a group of girls. With hair as white as fresh snow, skin as flawless as polished porcelain, a face that could rival an angel, and a body molded by God himself, Mirajane Strauss was a remarkable sight to behold. If Lucy made her uniform look good, Mirajane made it look breathtaking. All the girls in the school wanted to be her and all the guys wanted to be with her. She was the school's idol possessing brains, beauty and personality. Whenever a person was in need, she was always there to help out. She was the shoulder one could come to cry on and the pillar of strength for those who thought of themselves as too weak. Being the student council president put her in charge of all the festivities and events that went on at the school and each year they turned out fantastic. To hate her was impossible; to envy her however was a different story.

Natsu admired her for being such a great person. Lucy on the other hand was a die-hard fan. Despite the fact that she was in the same year and only a year younger than Mira, with her skipping a grade in middle school, Lucy was very shy around her. Whenever Mira would say 'hi' to them, Lucy turned to a blabbering mess that left Natsu with the job of cleaning up her word vomit. Not feeling up to watching her make a fool of herself, Natsu pushed Lucy into an open chair. There were no desks in the classroom, just long tables placed together horizontally.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she told him gratefully holding her hand to her beating heart.

"When it comes to Mirajane, you owe me more than one, but I'll let it slide," he smiled.

Entering the packed classroom was a man in his early twenties with green hair down to his waist. His bangs swept over one eye and he had two lightning shaped protrusions jutting from the sides of his head. Natsu thought of them as some kind of weird hairstyle but kept to himself. The man was handsome with a beauty mark under his left eye that held a deep blue color. Under his dark red jacket was a white dress shirt and a red vest with a tie and matching slacks. The man was a walking example of professionalism ( _except for the hair_ ). Nearly all the girls swooned when they saw him. Most of the males groaned in disgust at having some pretty boy as their teacher. Like they didn't have enough problems with Natsu and his athletic, muscular body. Both of them were bastards. Complete and utter handsome, girl hogging bastards.

"Good morning class! I am your English instructor, Freed Justine." Writing his name on the board, the teacher humbly introduced himself.

"Wow he's cute." Jumping in their seats, Natsu and Lucy turned to their right and were surprised to see Mirajane seated beside the pink haired male. Lucy gaped like a fish and Natsu just stared at her owlishly.

"Are you ready for our last year together Natsu and Lucy? I know I am," she said cheerfully, her smile causing him to blush faintly. Lucy was so stunned she didn't even notice it as her face became the color of a tomato.

"Uh, sure, I guess," he answered lamely, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mister Dragneel, would you be so kind as to turn your attention to the board. You will have plenty of time to socialize with misses Strauss later on after class. Same with you misses Heartfilia," Mr. Justine scolded. Natsu righted himself in his seat and sweat dropped at all the boys sending him their deadliest glares. A few were actually flipping him the bird, concealing it with their bodies so that Mr. Justine wouldn't see it.

 _'Fuck me!'_ From out of the corner of his eye, Lucy was still gaping at Mirajane. The white haired beauty had begun to perspire under the blonde's powerful gaze and for the first time she was speechless. She had been in the situation before but it never involved so much…drool.

"Yo Luce, might wanna close your mouth before somebody puts something in it," she heard Natsu say. Hearing the crude comment made both Mirajane and Lucy blush. Seething, Lucy smacked his arm but it had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Don't say things like that you pervert!" she said above a whisper as Mr. Justine had begun class. Natsu looked at her as if she was stupid.

"How was that perverted? I was serious. I could have shot a spit wad in your mouth, a fly could've flown in there, the list goes on," he smirked. She knew he was only joking but that didn't make his comment any better. Facing forward and crossing her arms, Lucy chose to ignore him and focus on the instructor's lecture. Sighing in exhaustion, Natsu laid his head on top of his forearms and fought to stay awake. Beside him, Mira also focused on the lecture but her mind and eyes would occasionally drift to her side. Watching him, she found herself amused and fascinated by his character. Sensually licking her lips, she crossed and uncrossed her legs, concluding that she would enjoy having him in class. Until the end of the week that is.

* * *

Time had flown by with less than ten minutes remaining in class. To Natsu's credit, he only nodded off five times and was caught just once. His eyes never strayed away from the clock for more than a minute, eagerly anticipating the bell to sound for them to leave and move on to their next class. The one time he chose to pay attention was when Justine informed the class about a two man writing assignment that would be due next Monday. He groaned in disapproval, much like two thirds of the class, but he crossed his fingers in hopes that he would have Lucy as his partner. She was among the top students in the school along with Levy. If he had her as his partner, this project would be a cinch.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Laki Olietta, you two will be group 13," Mr. Justine announced before continuing.

Well there went any chance of him passing. All hope was lost! Natsu wasn't an academic! The only reason he even maintain his B average for this long was because Lucy constantly helped him. Without her, he was nothing. Even she knew that much since she sent him a sympathetic look after not being paired with him. Tears rolling down his cheeks, Natsu accepted his fate and sunk into his seat. Hanging his head low, he awaited to hear what idiot would become his partner.

"Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss, you two will be group 16."

"Hell yeah!" All hope in the universe returned at hearing that wondrous name. Mirajane Strauss was also one of the top students in the school. She had been ever since sophomore year when she transferred in. Between her, Levy, and Lucy it was neck and neck between the three on who was the smartest. So overcome with joy at having a partner that could ensure a passing grade on the project, Natsu failed to noticed that he had stood up from his seat, fist clenched in the air. All the students' gazed at him as if he had lost his mind. Some of the more heated ones came from the boys, who thought he was bragging about being with their snow haired angel. Mr. Justine was among them as he was not amused at having someone disrupt his class.

"Hehe, sorry. I, uh, I just really like group projects?" he chuckled nervously.

"Uh huh, take your seat Mr. Dragneel and don't let it happen again," the instructor warned. Apologizing and taking his seat, Natsu dragged his hands through his hair and gave Lucy a thumbs up with a smile that told her that he would be ok. However, the blonde didn't even look in his direction, her face set in a stoic expression. He poked her arm to get her attention but she just swatted his hand away like he was an irritating fly.

"Yo Luce, what's up?" he asked.

"Sssh, I'm trying to pay attention like you should be, idiot. That way you don't weigh down Mirajane and fail your project." Natsu flinched at her harsh tone. What did he do to deserve such treatment? Childishly, he blew her a raspberry and faced forward. When the bell rang, he tried again at speaking to her but she had already packed her things and was out the door before he could say a word. His shoulders slumped dejectedly as he became worried that he had somehow pissed off his best friend. Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time he had done something like this. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, Natsu turned and saw Mirajane giving him a warm smile.

"Hey, don't worry about her. I know a thing or two about how girls think and I can tell she isn't really mad at you just a little bit…irritated is all. Don't worry though because by the end of the day I'm sure she'll have calmed down. Just give her some space and everything will be fine," she kindly informed him.

"But we have science in fifth period. What if she's still mad then," he asked skeptically.

"Trust me, she'll be fine. And science, no way! I also have science fifth period! I guess I'll be seeing more of you then. I'm glad." Her bright smile and baby blue eyes made Natsu's blush from earlier return.

"Yeah me too. So what are we gonna do for the project. Justine said that we had to write a report on an argument or something right? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention," he confessed.

"Ufufu, I know I saw. I've never seen anyone sleep in class for so long without getting caught," she tittered as they walked through the hall together, ignoring the looks they were receiving.

"I'm just that good," Natsu boasted.

"Is that really something to be proud of?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"Ufufu I guess. Well with the project the topic could be…" Feeling her phone vibrate in her dress pocket, Mira took it out and read the text. Natsu noticed that her expression quickly changed from jovial to serious.

"Uh, how about we talk about it later. I got to get to my next class and I don't know where it is," she said through a nervous laugh. Natsu noticed that she said it in a rush. Though he was suspicious on why her mood changed after reading her text, he decided not to pry. It wasn't any of his business.

"Yeah, sure. That's cool."

"Oh, before I go, let me see your phone," she demanded, palm out. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her but she merely pouted and curled her fingers in a gimme motion. Placing it in her hand, Natsu watched as Mira unlocked his phone and let her thumbs dance along the screen. In seconds, she gave it back to him and ran off but not without waving good-bye. Looking at his screen, Natsu saw that she had saved her number into his phone and sent herself a text. His phone vibrated in his palm and he saw a new message from Mira. He laughed at how she had bordered her name in pink hearts.

 ***I'll text you tonight ;)***

Smiling, Natsu replied and went in search of his class. At first, he thought that school would be boring, as it usually was with only him and his friends to keep things lively, but making a new friend in somebody as kind and bubbly as Mirajane made Natsu rethink his claims. However, he wasn't without his suspicions. Before today, the only words they exchanged between each other were short formal greetings. Why did she seem so talkative now? It couldn't have just been because she's seated next to him and they're now working together. Shrugging his shoulders, he chose to ignore it, thinking he was over complicating things. Rather than worry about Mirajane's sudden kindness towards him, he had to worry about whether or not Lucy would still be mad at him come fifth period. Though he didn't mind walking home alone, he didn't want to leave things between him and her on a sour note.

 _'Meh, I'm sure Mira's right. Lucy's the kindest person I know. She forgives anyone for anything. That's one of the things I like about her.'_

* * *

Hand covering a yawn, Natsu trudged into his house and threw his bag into the side of his couch. Throwing himself onto the sofa cushions, he grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Before he entered the house, he had received a text from Wendy stating she was studying at a friend's house and she would be home late meaning he had the house to himself for the next few hours. His mind ran through many options on how to spend the time and each one was a dud. Lucy was meeting with Laki to discuss their project. Gray had a 'date' with Juvia that he couldn't for the life of him get out of. Gajeel wasn't answering his phone and neither was Levy. Hell, he was so desperate that he was willing to give Cana a call but he didn't feel like dealing with her idiosyncrasies of always making things sexual and awkward as well as the high possibility of waking up tomorrow with a hangover. Having no other option, he finally decided to face the situation and see what Mira had planned for their project. She had said she would text him first, which she technically did in the hallway, but him texting her shouldn't be a problem. Right?

 ***Hey, what are you doing right now?***

Sending the message, he waited for her reply and was surprised at how fast she responded.

 ***Heyyy** **! I said I was going to text first but I see someone is eager to talk to me lol I'm just at my apartment***

Smirking at her text, Natsu replied.

 ***Yeah, keep thinking that lol. I just wanted to know if you have any ideas on the project.***

 ***** **you're so mean Natsu!***

 ***Sorry! I don't mean to be***

 ***Lol its ok, you're forgiven for now. And yeah I have a few ideas.***

 ***Awesome well let me hear them!***

He didn't get a quick reply like he had expected but rather a call. Tapping 'Accept', he heard her melodious voice over the phone.

 _"Weeell, I got a couple ideas but they're sort of broad but they would be perfect for the project. The first one is…"_

The two talked on the phone for hours. They had come to a consensus on what subject their project would be about after debating which one of Mira's ideas was the most fruitful. Rather than agree on the one that sounded easier without having even the slightest thought on what it was about, Natsu picked up on each topic easily. Thanks to Mira explaining it to him in a way that wasn't overcomplicated, Natsu actually found himself engrossed in the conversation. Even he was surprised at how energetic he sounded over the phone when speaking about the project. After agreeing on the topic the two found themselves in idle chatter with laughter and teasing coming from both sides. Sadly enough however, Mira had to end their conversation early as she had matters to attend. Before she hung up, she told him that they would pick it back up after school while they worked on their project. Agreeing to meet in the library, Natsu bid her farewell and began to work on his homework from his other classes. When six thirty rolled around, Natsu heard the front door open and a familiar voice shortly after.

"Natsu-nii, I'm home!"

"In the living room Wendy!" Natsu yelled.

"Was your first day awesome," he asked, patting her head and handing her half of a sandwich he had made. Taking a seat on the couch and accepting the offered meal, Wendy took a bite and swallowed before answering.

"Yeah, it was great. I made some new friends and my classes are so much fun because I have a lot of my old friends in them too." she replied joyfully. Ruffling her hair, Natsu dipped his other hand into a bag of chips and disdainfully eyed his math homework.

"That's good to hear kiddo!" Stuffing his mouth, he flipped his math book closed, opting to complete the work before school and worry about it in the morning. Grabbing the remote, he flipped through the channels on their flat screen before stopping at a movie that both he and Wendy enjoyed.

"What about you Natsu? Did you have a good day at school?" she asked, her brown eyes twinkling with innocent curiosity. Thinking back on the day he had to admit today had exceeded his expectations. He had classes with some of his close friends and he was handed a new partner/friend on a silver platter. The only dark spot to the day was that he had unknowingly pissed off Lucy but thankfully enough she seemed to have forgiven him by fifth period making the walk back home only slightly awkward. To add the cherry on top, he wasn't sent to the principal's office. All in all Natsu had to label today as a win.

"Meh, it was alright."

* * *

 **[A/N: Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. This will be the first story out of a high school series I'm working on for Fairy Tail. The characters will be a little OC at times but just bear with it. This will be a harem story and I have most of the characters already chosen. The girls will be Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Jenny, Erza, Kagura, Yukino, Angel, Cana, and very possibly Ultear or Meredy, not really sure on which one though. I will only take THREE, mind you 3, other female characters! And no, Juvia is not an option! Neither is Levy or Wendy! So choose a girl and either post it in a review or PM me. Like always, read/review/favorite/follow the story. Blaccdragon out!]**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters

"Yo" – regular speech

 ***Yo*** \- Text speech

" _ **Yo"**_ – phone speech

' _Yo'_ \- thought speech

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

If Natsu were to have a favorite day of the week, besides Saturday, it would be Friday. It marked the end of the school week and the beginning of the weekend for which he could sleep in to his heart's content or at least until Wendy woke him up in fear that he slept himself into a coma. It was the rollercoaster to his week. It had its ups and it had its downs, always keeping him guessing. Despite Friday being unpredictable, it was still a great day in Natsu's book. Great, but not the best. The only true problem Natsu saw that came with Friday was that…

"Mr. Dragneel, either wake up or get out!"

He still had school. Oh Friday, you can be fickle bitch at times.

Lethargically lifting his head off the table and wiping the small trail of drool on his chin, Natsu lent back in his seat and met Mr. Justine's scathing glare with a nonchalant one of his own. Gathering his bearings, he noticed how the majority of the class' attention was on him. Feeling unease creep up on him due to their stares, he let out an awkward chuckle and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Sorry about that senpai. I'll try not to fall asleep again," he told the instructor showing the green haired man his best smile leaving the girls swooning, the guys pissed and Justine's eyes to narrow in scrutiny. That had been the same line the past week since school started and he had yet to see the pink haired student follow through. Rolling his eyes Justine pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Make sure it doesn't. Understood Mr. Dragneel?" Mr. Justine calmly asked.

Like a soldier before his commanding officer, Natsu threw his hand in a salute. "Aye sir!"

The classroom erupted with laughter at Natsu's comical actions. Mr. Justine simply ignored it and continued his lesson, praying that he could get pass the rest of the hour without any further interruptions.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu whispered his friend's name, lightly nudging her side with his elbow.

"What?" she asked irritably, her eyes trained on the board.

"Can I see your notes?" he asked pitifully, hands held together as if praying to a higher being, which at this moment was the blonde with the impeccable notes he was sure she wrote down. Without so much as a glance, Lucy pushed her notebook towards him. Fist pumping in celebration, and letting out a 'silent' whoop, Natsu hurriedly copied down her notes. When he reached the second page, he glanced out the corner of his eye and frowned at the impassive expression on his best friend's face. That look had become permanent since Monday and it was starting to worry Natsu to no end. He had thought that since she forgave him for whatever it was he did on Monday to make her mad that things would go back to normal. Sadly enough his prediction was far off. The vibrant smile and vitality that Lucy possessed that made her shine brighter than the sun was all but gone, leaving a sulking husk in its wake. _'I thought Mira said that she would be fine if I gave her space. How much more space does she need before she's herself again,'_ he thought

"Hey, Luce. I'm done." For a brief moment, their fingers touched when he slid her notebook back to her. When they did, Natsu's could've sworn he saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards to form a ghost of a smile. Small it might have been, it was enough to show Natsu that Lucy was still in there. He just needed to fight a little harder. "You wanna have lunch together?" he asked wanting to break the ice that had formed between them.

The gears turned in Lucy's as to how she should answer his question. For days, she had been beside herself on how to approach him after the whole Mirajane incident in class and the past few days. She didn't want to label herself a jealous person but that was precisely how she was acting. Just her target was wrong. Instead of directing her anger at its intended source, i.e. Mirajane Strauss, she thrust it upon the one person whom she knew would not understand why she was so upset in the first place: Natsu Dragneel. Without even trying, her best friend had fanned the flames of her vexation during the week by becoming distant with her. At first, she gave him the benefit of the doubt seeing how he had schoolwork and Wendy to take care of, but when he stopped answering her calls, responding to her texts and even blowing off their lunches, that's when Lucy began to feel hurt.

The pain she felt would only increase when she tried talking to him and the first words she would hear come out of his mouth were Mirajane this and Mirajane that. As much as she adored and idolized the student council president, hearing the other woman's name had become something akin to a swear word along with a punch in the gut whenever she heard it, especially if it came from Natsu. Watching the two interact so intimately (in her mind) with each other tugged at her heart. There were already rumors about the two ranging from the two slowly falling for each other to them already doing the beast with two backs. Lucy knew that most of them greatly embellished the situation, students creating gossip for gossip sake, so she chose to ignore them. However, despite her best efforts at having the rumors enter one ear and exit out the other, Lucy's chest still throbbed with pain because she knew that there was truth in every rumor.

Lucy knew it wasn't fair to Natsu and she knew how petty it would make her seem but in her moment of weakness, she felt that he needed to feel some kind of the pain that she was suffering from. At least for the moment. It was the only way to expunge the anger and insecurity in her heart without her emotions bursting forth like a volcano.

"I'll take a raincheck. Maybe next time," she told him coldly, her eyes glued to the front of the class. Natsu was nonplussed by her answer but he ventured on.

"Ok, that's cool. So do you still want to walk home together," he smiled only for it turn upside down at her next answer.

"No thanks. Laki and I are supposed to be finishing our project tonight and Levy is coming over later," she responded stiffly.

"That's cool too, maybe I can bring the guys and we can all…"

"Today's not really good." Right at that moment, the bell rang signaling class had ended. Instead of being the first one out the door as was routine for him, Natsu was rooted to his seat, his eyes trained on the blonde who was on her feet packing her stuff. His hurt gaze broke her heart but Lucy had to be strong. Too bad for her that whenever it came to Natsu, she had the strength of wet paper.

"Maybe tomorrow though. We can hang out then, ok?" For the first time all period, she looked at him, a warm smile gracing her fair features. Seeing her smile brought Natsu out of his falling slump immediately. In an instant, he was out of his chair wearing a beaming smile of his own.

"Alright! Now we're talking! You promise?" he questioned anxiously, his right pinky extended. Lucy stared at the outstretched digit with confusion before rolling her eyes and wrapping her pinky around his. "I promise. And you know how I am about my promises."

"Same here. I never break mine," he boasted.

"Tell that to Mr. Justine," she teased, both mentally kicking herself for letting her ice queen guise for so soon and cheering that they were finally talking to each other like they normally do.

"What are you talking about? I never promised him anything. I just said I'll try, not my fault my narcolepsy kicks in when he talks," Natsu said with a smug grin. Lucy laughed at how smart Natsu could be when it came to _not_ doing schoolwork.

"I'm surprised that you know what narcolepsy means. I'll text you later; I need to get to class." Lucy turned and left the class with a smile. Even Natsu's snide comment of her being a nerd brought a giggle out of her. Maybe she was overreacting to the situation. For as long as she had known Natsu, he had shown little to no interest in the opposite sex. Though it bruised her pride as a female that she was included, it alieve her of any fear knowing that she wasn't the only one that was failing to catch his eye, as sad as it might seem. _'Maybe this whole thing with him and Mira will just blow over. Yeah, I bet when their project is done, everything will go back to the way it was.'_

* * *

Natsu stared at Lucy's back as the blonde disappeared into the hallway. The weight that was on his shoulders throughout much of the week had dropped significantly. If what just occurred between them was any indication, they were still on good terms. He hoped that during the weekend everything would go back to the way they used to be. Thinking of the weekend, Natsu's eyes panned over to the seat next him. More specifically Mirajnae's seat. The snowy haired female had been gone all day. Coming into class this morning, Natsu, along with everybody else, immediately noticed her absence and sent her a text asking if she was coming in but he had yet to receive a reply. During the week, the two had grown close and he had learned that the only time Mirajane didn't reply back as quickly as she did was when she was busy. Even if she was asleep, she took the time out to answer. So for her not to reply back throughout the whole class period was concerning. The fact that they were supposed to finish their project today also played a part in Natsu's worriment.

"I'll send her another one." Quickly typing the message, he hit 'send' and waited. Mere seconds passed by when he received a message.

 ***I'm so sorry! Something came up and I couldn't come to school! Did I miss anything?!***

Knowing she was fine, a smile swept across Natsu's face. Reading her text, Natsu could tell that she was apologetic about missing class.

 ***Hey it's all good, don't worry about it. And nah, you didn't miss anything***

 ***Are you sure I didn't miss anything or were asleep in class…like always** *****

 ***Little bit of both***

 ***Lmao you're horrible!***

 ***I'm not that bad lol***

 ***You totally are! Hey, do you still want to finish the project today. I should be done by this afternoon***

 ***Yeah, wanna meet at the library like we usually do?***

 ***Um, no. Would it be alright if we did it at your place?***

Pulling his backpack over one arm and exiting the classroom, Natsu read the text growing skeptical of her question. Why come to his house when they always used the library? _'Maybe she just wants to change things up? Yeah, I can see that. The library is boring as shit.'_ Realization dawning on him, Natsu wrote back.

 ***Sure, I don't mind.***

 ***Awesome Sauce! Is it ok if I come around 6!***

 ***Its cool. I'll text you my address later, I need to get to class***

 ***Ok! See you tonight! And don't fall asleep in class ;) tyl***

 ***Haha, oh I'll definitely try. aight bye.***

As Natsu entered his history class, the first thing he noticed was the mob surrounding his desk. Students were at the point of fighting each other for the chance to see within the mass of bodies, mostly the males. _'Wonder what's up?_ '

Using force, Natsu muscled his way through the clump of bodies, muttering half-hearted apologies whenever his elbow accidently hit somebody in the stomach, eye, chest and/or boob. When he finally made it to the center, his eyes lit up when he saw the occupant in the seat next to his.

"Hello, I'm Jenny Realight. It's nice to meet you," she greeted politely. Looking at her Natsu understood why everyone was crowding his table. Jenny Realight was a bona fide knock out. A perfect dime if there ever was one. Her hair, done up in a high ponytail with a red lily on the left side, reminded him of a field of golden wheat, and when the light hit it at the right angle, it shined like a flowing river of gold. Though she was sitting down, Natsu could tell that she possessed a body that would make even a top model envious. She wore the standard school uniform but one would have to be blind not to see the strain her large breasts was putting on the buttons. It seemed that she would pop out of her top at any moment. To his shame, Natsu caught himself staring. Jenny did as well but rather than berate him for staring at her chest, she simply winked at him then giggled when a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Jenny." Natsu held out his hand and shook Jenny's smaller one. The girls looked on in wonder at how relaxed Natsu acted in front of such a beauty without acting like a pervert while the guys glared hate filled daggers at the boy for effortlessly talking to a girl of Jenny's caliber and seemingly becoming friends with her in the span it took them to blink. _'Damn him and his charm!'_ they thought collectively.

Taking his seat, a tick mark appeared on Natsu's head. The stares aimed at him and his seemingly oblivious new seatmate were more than irritating. Despite being one who loved to bask in the attention of others when he did something worthwhile and/or badass, the stares he was receiving were dancing on Natsu's last nerve. As much as he didn't want to visit the principal's office, it was becoming more and more likely that he would in the next five seconds if the crowd around him didn't disperse. Fortunately, for both parties, the teacher came in and ordered the class to take their seats.

"Thank you God," Natsu sighed, unclenching his fists. The sound of a melodic giggle next to him caused Natsu to turn his eyes onto Jenny whom was holding her hand over her mouth. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just think you're a funny guy. Cute too," she smiled. For some odd reason, hearing Jenny say that had Nastu feeling hot under the collar. Out of habit, he scratched the back of his head with his hand and grinned.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I think you're cute too."

"Ara ara, well don't you have the silver tongue. Do you say that to most girls or am I an exception and you're just a sweetheart," the pretty blue-eyed female said coquettishly. Scooting her chair close, Jenny leaned in towards Natsu, the pink haired teen becoming wary of her especially in part of her well-endowed bosom pressing into his side. The pressure her breasts had on his arm including her hand on his thigh made his mind turn cloudy. Her sweet aroma of cinnamon apples tantalized his senses as he felt his inhibitions leave him little by little. Panicking Natsu looked to the front of the class expecting the teacher to see what was happening and scold them but to his shock, their back was facing the class with all the students facing the board. Turning his attention back to Jenny, he was surprised to find her face mere inches from his own. Her blue eyes were so hypnotizing, he didn't even realize just how close their faces were. The space between their mouths was so small a coin couldn't fit through. Bracing himself for what he was sure to come, Natsu closed his eyes only to open them soon after when instead of a soft pair of lips, he felt a small finger instead.

"Ufufu, no need to be so scared of me Natsu-kun. I don't bite. Sorry for teasing you like that," Jenny apologized, the seductive aura she exuded less than five seconds ago having disappeared. Slowly pulling his arm from her clutches, Natsu regarded her skeptically but the genuine sympathy he saw in her eyes told him she was being truthful.

"Nah, don't worry about its fine. Just hold back a little bit on the teasing huh. For a moment there I thought you were really going to kiss me," he laughed.

"Oh, and would that have been a bad thing?" Jenny asked teasingly, her fingers twirling a lock of her golden hair with a sultry smirk gracing her full, pouty lips. Face as red as a tomato, Natsu turned away.

"Y-yes! Wait no! I don't know, we just met!" he reasoned, throwing his hands out in frustration all the while keeping his voice barely above a whisper so that the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Ufufu, I guess you have a point," Jenny said.

"Exactly!" Thinking he had finally gotten to her, Natsu relaxed in his seat. His sense of peace would be short lived, however, when Jenny laid her hand next to his on the desk and intertwined their pinkies together.

"We have the rest of the year to get to know each other. Why rush things, neh?" she giggled knowingly. A deep chill ran up Natsu's spine as her giggle didn't sound as innocent as before. It was more devious than teasing. Whatever she had planned, he felt it wasn't going to be in good clean fun.

* * *

After what felt like years, class finally ended, meaning Natsu was free for the next 10 minutes. To some 10 minutes was nothing, but for Natsu it was 10 minutes of pure salvation until the torture session began again in his next class. While putting his stuff in his bag, Natsu felt someone tap his shoulder. Standing behind him was Jenny. To his confusion, she was looking down at her shoes and clutching her bag to her chest like it was a safety device.

"What's wrong Jenny?" he asked concerned. Lifting her head and exposing her lightly flushed cheeks, Jenny gave him a demure smile.

"Well, since I'm new to this school and don't know my way around too much I was hoping if you could give me a tour. You seem like a nice guy and, like, kind of cool so I thought you wouldn't mind. But since I made you feel so uncomfortable earlier, I would understand if you don't want to. If you don't I can always ask…" She paused mid-sentence when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about what happened this morning, its cool. I'll show you around. Just make sure you keep up though," he smiled widely. Jenny gave an eager nod and followed him out the door.

"If it's good with you, can you show me during lunch because I don't think we have enough time between now and the beginning of third period," Jenny suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank God I packed a bento." Remembering his packed lunch gave Natsu an idea. "Hey, you wanna have lunch together then since I'm showing you around? I know a few good spots to eat other than the cafeteria."

Jenny was surprised that he would invite her to eat with him, presumably alone, after just one day. Taking her appearance into account, it's suffice to say that Jenny was used to having boys offer to take her out but they usually had the intent of getting into her pants. One look at Natsu was enough for Jenny to ascertain that that was the farthest thought in his mind. Knowing that Jenny felt refreshed but at the same time offended. Ignoring those thoughts, she gave her answer. "Sounds like fun."

"Awesome!" In his enthusiasm, Natsu pumped his fist in the air. Swinging his backpack over one shoulder, he left the classroom with Jenny in tow. The two engaged in small talk, mostly consisting of Jenny teasing Natsu and the latter responding in kind or in indignation. When it was finally time for them to go their separate ways, Natsu having unconsciously walked Jenny to her class, which she appreciated, the two decided to rendezvous near the entrance so that Natsu could give her a tour of the school.

"Can I see your phone real quick?" Jenny suddenly asked. Not bothering to ask why, Natsu took his phone out of his pocket and placed it in her open palm. Unlocking his phone with the swipe of her thumb, Jenny quickly found his contacts list and entered in her information. Right as she was about to give him his phone back, a devilish idea struck her.

"Hey, let's take a picture together," she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Aight, sure." Standing shoulder to shoulder, the two looked at his phone's screen and smiled. Jenny tapped the button. When she did, Natsu's eyebrows rose when he saw the timer appear on the screen. Before he could call her reasoning into question, he felt a soft pair of lips plant themselves on his cheek and the sound of the shutter in the background.

"There, perfect!" Stepping back, Jenny toyed with his phone once more then deposited it in his shirt's breast pocket, lightly patting it to remove the wrinkles. Taking her own phone out, her thumbs danced along the screen, her smile never wavering in the slightest. While still reeling from the sudden kiss, Natsu was finally brought back to reality when he felt a vibration in his chest. Pulling out his phone Natsu blanched when he saw his screen. Right there in front of him was the photo of Jenny with her lips pressed against the side of his face and Natsu grinning like a fool. To anyone besides them, the picture made them look like a cute young couple.

"Oh I really like how it turned out! Thanks again Natsu, bye!" Before he could respond, Jenny entered her classroom, leaving the bewildered Natsu alone in the hallway. It wasn't until the final bell rang that signaled the start of class that Natsu noticed he was staring at his phone; the photo had disappeared from the screen leaving him staring at his own reflection. Raking his fingers through his hair, Natsu shoved the device in his pocket and sauntered to class, all the while wondering just what was it with the blonds today.

* * *

Once school ended, Natsu headed straight home. The time he spent during lunch hour giving Jenny a tour of the school left him exhausted due to the gorgeous female's more than forward personality towards him. The way Natsu saw it, it was her way of being friendly, nothing he hadn't dealt with before with the likes of Cana, but to someone on the outside looking in, it was more than obvious that she was flirting with him.

Entering his humble abode, Natsu kicked off his shoes and turned on the TV. With it being Friday and the beginning of the weekend, Natsu had no desire to do any homework until Sunday, Monday morning at the latest. He searched the channels in hopes of finding anything remotely entertaining for him to watch but to his chagrin, nothing was on. Wendy had told him that she would be spending the night at a friend's house meaning he had the place to himself until tomorrow. He wanted to call Lucy and see if she wanted to hang out but the memory of their conversation in first period rushed to the forefront of his mind. The rest of his friends were most likely busy and that thought made him groan in exasperation.

"Of all the times for me to have nothing to do, everybody else is busy! Dammit this sucks!" Natsu exclaimed in anger, paying absolutely no mind to the homework pile sitting in his discarded backpack. "Guess I'll take a page out of Happy's book and take a nap then."

* * *

The sound of a doorbell echoing in the halls woke Natsu from his blissful slumber. His body felt sluggish after resting for who knows how many hours. Before he could debate on whether or not to answer the door, the visitor on the other side cried out.

"Is anybody home?! Natsu, it's me, Mirajane!"

"Oh shit, that's right!" Springing to his feet, Natsu made his way to the door and opened it up for his beautiful English partner. When he did, whatever words he intended to use to greet Mira with left him. Eyes the size of tennis balls, Natsu took in her appearance. _'Did she just come from a date?'_

"Did you just come from a date?" he asked inquisitively.

"Wha- Oh no, these are just my street clothes. What, you don't like it? Do I seem overdressed?" Feeling subconscious about her appearance, Mira fiddled with the end of her dress. The dress in question was a simple maroon sundress whose hemline stopped slightly below her thighs, its thin straps wrapping around her bare shoulders and its deep neckline revealing more than enough cleavage to draw the eye. A thin white belt wrapped around her narrow waistline, accentuating her hourglass figure, and on her feet were a pair of stylish pumps whose color matched her dress. Her hair was styled in her trademark front ponytail and Natsu took notice of the necklace she wore that held a blue pendant that dangled dangerously close over the valley of her more than impressive tits. To sum up, Mirajane looked amazing and with the light of the moon shining down over his house, she looked down right breathtaking.

"What? Oh, nah, you look good." Natsu, however, paid her appearance no mind.

"Thanks! So you feel like finishing the project. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, make yourself at home and of course! I want to finish this thing as soon as possible." Stepping inside, Mira slipped out of her shoes and followed Natsu into the living room.

"Are your parents fine with me coming over?" Her blue eyes scanned the interior of the house finding it quite cozy.

"Nah, my dad's out of town on business and my sister's at a friend's house, so it's just you and me for tonight. You cool with that?" It didn't slip by Mirajane that he didn't mention his mother but she didn't feel it was her place to bring it up, especially since less than a week ago the two never spoke more than a word to each other.

"That's fine. Just asking is all. So," she clapped her hands together, "let's get started."

Time flew by as the duo worked out the final parts of their project. Multiple times Natsu wanted to give up but he fought on for pride's sake and the fact that Mirajane was terrifying when upset. Over the course of the week he was around her, he discovered that Mirajane had quite the temper when upset. Though she appeared sweet and calm on the surface, Natsu knew that underneath it all was a girl who could kill a man with a single glare. Oddly enough, for reasons he didn't quite understand, Natsu found it somewhat endearing.

' _Am I insane or a masochist?'_

Once they completed the project, Natsu suggested that they order something to eat in celebration and to satisfy his increasing hunger. He would have cooked but since he had little to no food in his kitchen, that idea quickly sunk. It wouldn't hurt to mention that Natsu had no desire of being held responsible for the death of his partner, and the school's idol, with his less than reputable culinary skills. If word got out that he made Mirajane Strauss sick, he could expect a funeral service at the school the following day for he would be dead once he set foot on the grounds.

"Hey, Natsu," Mira called from the couch, gingerly putting her laptop on the coffee table.

"Yo!" he responded, cellphone wedged between his cheek and shoulder.

"Can I use your bathroom real quick," she said blushing.

"Yeah, just go upstairs and its right in front of you – What, yeah! Yeah, I'd like to place an order for takeout. What do you want to eat Mira?" he asked her.

"Surprise me!" Giggling, she ascended the stairs with her purse in hand. Natsu stared at her retreating back, wracking his brain as to what he should order for her.

"Uh, do you guys have any specials?"

* * *

"Hope you like sushi cuz that's what I ordered for you." After paying the deliveryman, Natsu placed the food on his coffee table, gave Mira her order, and took his own. Nothing could beat good old-fashioned barbecue.

"I love sushi – Oh my God, I spider rolls! How did you know?!" Mira exclaimed in excitement, holding the food container close to her face.

"I remembered you ate some when we were at that café you brought me to. Thought it was a good idea and I'm happy I picked that one. I was this close to ordering you the same thing I got," Natsu laughed with Mirajane joining in. Truthfully, she was fully expecting to find two orders of the same meat dish sitting on the table but color her impressed when she heard he had ordered to fit her tastes.

"Ara ara, I didn't know you were watching me so closely, Natsu. I'm flattered." Winking, Mira swallowed a laugh that threatened to come forth when she saw the light tinge of a blush appear on the male's cheeks. Looking elsewhere Natsu responded. "It's no big deal. You want to watch some TV?"

"You have any movies?"

"I got Netflix!"

"Then turn it on already!" Mira demanded playfully.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Natsu you can stop crying already! The movies over. Hahaha!" Mira laid against the back of the couch, cupping her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I'm not crying! I just got spicy barbecue sauce in my eye and it stings like hell! Shut up already!" Mirajane knew he was lying because before the movie was thirty minutes in, Natsu finished his meal. Nevertheless, she was too nice of a person to poke fun at him. In his defense, it was a sad movie. They had just watched a period peace in the early 20th century about young lovers who fought against the odds to be together only for the male to end up dying once the war broke out leaving his wife and unborn child. Mira would admit to letting a few tears fall but when she saw the waterworks Natsu had going on, the romantic drama quickly became a comedy.

"Screw this; I'm getting something to drink!" Natsu felt himself pulled back onto the couch by a soft hand.

"Hehe, I'm only kidding. But you know, it's ok for guys to cry every once in a while," Mira told him.

"Hmph, whatever. Just make sure you don't tell anyone about this. If Gajeel or Gray got wind of this I'll never live it down," Natsu begged of her. Mira moved her hand across her lips in a zipping motion.

"I won't tell a soul."

"Cross your heart, hope to die?" Natsu inquired. Sighing, Mira took his hand and folded all but his index finger. Bringing it to her chest, she moved it to form an X.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." It was then that the two noticed how close they were to each other. Mira's body was practically hovering over Natsu's, his hand still held in her own and close enough to her chest to feel the heat radiating off of it. Eyes locked, they slowly moved in on each other. Natsu couldn't explain it but he felt a sudden attraction to Mirajane.

"Natsu…can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"What is it?"

"You enjoyed hanging out with me this week…right? You weren't just doing it because we were partnered to do the project?" Mira kept her head low, not allowing Natsu to see her eyes but a shadow.

"Yeah, I had a great time! I'd hang out with you anytime. Why do you ask?"

Tilting her head up, Natsu gasped when he saw the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"That makes me happy! I had a great time with you too, Natsu! I really wish it didn't have to end." Her statement put him on edge.

"What do you mean by-Hmmm!" To his immense surprise, Mirajane kissed him square on the lips. Taking full advantage of his slightly open mouth, Mirajane slid her tongue into his orifice and greedily licked about, tasting him. Natsu would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find it pleasurable. Not questioning her motives, he joined in on the action. Taking her into his arms, Natsu laid Mirajane's back onto the couch, their lips never separating from each other. The beauty beneath the male teen folded her leg over his back and tightened its hold on his waist, pressing his body into her own. His large hands trailed up her body, feeling every curve and contour of her voluptuous form. He swallowed the moan that left her mouth when his hand crept under her dress. Much to his shock and glee, he discovered that she wore no underwear.

"You came all the way over here without any panties?" he questioned incredulously, reluctantly pulling away from her addicting lips.

Cupping his face in her hands, Mira pulled him close until their noses touched. "I have some," she told him, her blue eyes darting to the side. Following the angle of her vision, Natsu stared at her purse, which was sitting on his coffee table. He thought nothing of it until he caught the smallest bit of thin black lace poking out of the opening. Meeting her sultry gaze, he grinned at the coy smirk she wore. "Lucky me that we got this far," she commented.

"And if we didn't?"

"I'd have a frosty bottom heading home," Mira told him, her voice dripping with seduction.

"Well let me warm that up for you," Natsu grinned.

"I'd be mad if you didn't." Entering another make-out session, Natsu cupped Mirajane's large, taut ass in the palm of his hands, her supple booty spilling out in the space between his fingers. Natsu had no idea if he was a breast or an ass man, but in that moment he was sure he was leaning toward the latter. Though to be certain, he would have to test out her twin barrels if he wanted to come to a definite answer. Just once wouldn't do either.

As the two teens lost themselves to lust on his couch, Natsu felt something was off. He didn't understand it but it felt as if the energy was being slowly drained from his body. Certainly the time he spent with Jenny combined with the hours spent on his and Mira's project wasn't the cause. He had had days where he felt he would pass out in exhaustion but he could still conjure up enough energy to make it through the day.

His eyes were seeing double. His head felt foggy and his body felt like a lead weight. He could no longer find the strength to keep himself steady above Mira's body who had stopped kissing him. Arms too weak to hold himself up, Natsu collapsed on top of Mira, his head landing on her soft naughty pillows. Mustering what strength he had left at his disposal, he looked up. The dark expression Mirajane wore would have raised an alarm in Natsu if it wasn't for the lone tear that fell down her cheek. _'What the hell did she do?'_

"I'm so sorry about his Natsu, but it'll be over soon. Soon you'll be asleep forever." These were the last words Natsu would hear before the world around him faded to black.

* * *

 **[A/N: Netflix and chill sounds pretty good right about now doesn't it. Shit, I did not mean for this update to take so long. Been having brain farts for the better part of this past month and schoolwork definitely didn't do me any favors. Been sitting on this chapter (and multiple more) for a while now but I finally finished it. I'm really happy on how this turned out. Kind of deviated from my original chapter layout, but it came out better than I expected. I bet most of you are wondering what Mirajane did to Natsu? Well you'll just have to stick around for the next chapter. Sorry for those who don't have much patience when it comes to stories, particularly my mine, but I'm looking to update this about once a month, but hopefully it won't come to that.**

 **Now on the matter of girls, I've decided to include Flare as part of the harem. Sorry, to those who have suggested it but Meredy will not be part of the harem. Now before you pull out the pitchforks and torches and demand for my head, she will most likely be part of the story, albeit small, just not as one of Natsu's concubines. I'm keeping the number at 13. Yes that number is large in terms of a harem but Lucy, Mira, Erza, Jenny, Yukino, Kagura and probably Angel (not sure yet) will be his main chicks. The others are sides. Sorry to word it like that, but it's the truth. Now, with Minerva and Ultear, they're still in the race as well as the other countless names that have been dropped in this stories reviews. Those two have the most votes but if you want someone else, just leave a name in the reviews or a PM. Lastly, Halloween kicks ass. To wrap up, and in case you want to re-read this chapter which by all means I encourage, I'll end it here. Like always, read/review/favorite/follow the story. Blaccdragon out!]**

 **[P.S. The next Slaying by the Dozens chapter is partly finished. By this week, it will be updated.]**


End file.
